vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brand
Summary In a faraway place known as Lokfar there was a seafaring marauder called Kegan Rodhe. As was his people’s way, Kegan sailed far and wide with his fellows, stealing treasures from those unlucky enough to catch their attention. To some, he was a monster; to others, just a man. One night, as they sailed through the arctic waters, strange lights danced over the frozen wastes. There was something hypnotic about them; it was something that drew them to it like moths to a flame. Trekking across the frozen waste, they came to a cave covered in ancient runes. Though the meaning of the runes was long lost to them, Kegan led the way inside. Inside a perfect cage of ice floated a dancing column of flame. There was no way such a thing should be burning, especially not in this place. However, its movement was as hypnotic as a siren's song, captivating and seductive. While the others stayed back, Kegan could not help but approach it while holding out his hand... That is the last thing Kegan Rodhe remembers, for now his body belongs to Brand. It is a creature of olden times—perhaps even a casualty of the Rune Wars. It is known in ancient texts as the Burning Vengeance. It is a creature of pure fiery hate that exists for no other reason than to lay waste the world of men and yordles. No one is quite sure how Brand found his way to Valoran, but he began his predations at once. Overcome by Demacian forces, he was given a choice: fight within the confines of the League or die. Naturally, he chose to use his destructive powers in the League, for now... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C (High 6-A at full power) Name: Brand, Kegan Rodhe (Formerly), The Burning Vengeance Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Kegan was in his 40's, Brand is over a thousand years old) Classification: Fire elemental possessed human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, pyromancy Attack Potency: At least Building Level with Pyroclasm, Multi-Continent Level / Life Wiper at full power (Can reduce the surface of Runeterra to ashes and kill every living thing on the planet) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to Hypersonic+ (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building Level (Took the combined efforts of Garen, Lux, and a high-ranking Summoner to subdue him), Likely higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with standard pyromancy, Planetary at full power Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Liandry's Torment, Luden's Echo, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Unknown, presumably high (Composite of an experienced marauder and a 1,000+ year old fire elemental) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Brand launches a ball of fire at the opponent, dealing physical damage. Blaze: Brand's abilities light his targets ablaze upon damaging them, dealing 8% of their maximum health magic damage over 4 seconds, capped at 320 against monsters, and empowering his abilities against them. Sear: Brand launches a fireball in a line that deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits. *'Blaze:' The target is also stunned for 2 seconds. Pillar of Flame: After a .625-second delay, Brand creates a burst of fire at the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies inside. *'Blaze:' Pillar of Flame deals 25% additional damage to the target. Conflagration: Brand blasts the target opponent with fire, dealing magic damage. *'Blaze:' Conflagration also spreads to enemies around the target. Pyroclasm: Brand unleashes a devastating torrent of fire to the target enemy that bounces between enemies up to four times, dealing magic damage each time. If Pyroclasm's current target becomes invalid, it selects a new enemy at no cost to its remaining bounces. If there are no other valid targets, Pyroclasm refunds 100 mana and resets its cooldown. *'Blaze:' Pyroclasm's next bounce prioritizes enemy champions. *'End in Fire:' If Brand unleashes his full power, he will engulf the entire world in flame, destroying everything and killing every living creature on the planet in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:League of Legends Category:Fire Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Spiritual Beings